Something
by digigirl27
Summary: JC Slash: Takes place in Season 4 TOW Chandler in a Box. What else could've happened during Chandler and Joey's little argument? "Wait, there's gotta be something I can do. Something."
1. Something I Can Do

Hey!! I'm back with yet another attempt at fanfic slash. And yes, you heard me: SLASH. Meaning a guy on guy pairing. If you don't like this sort of thing, may I suggest clicking the "Back" button near the top of the page?  
For those of you who want to stay and read, be my guest. Yay! Y'know, I think I'm slowly just slowly getting better at this whole writing thing. I don't know. It was fun, but I'm not sure if I'll do it again. This is just something I _had_ to get down. I really hope you enjoy! crosses fingers  
This takes place during season 4 in TOW Chandler in a Box. Most of the dialogue is from the show, but as you read further on toward the end, it gets more original, so please bear with me.  
I don't own Friends, but I wish I did. I mean, who wouldn't?

* * *

_Ross: Joey, the guy's your best friend._

_Joey: No, **was** my best friend. Anyway, I don't know why you're pushin' for him so hard. With him outta the way as my best friend, there's a spot open._

_Ross: Who me?_

_Joey: Yeah!_

_Ross: Wow, I'm honored. Y'know what I'm gonna do as my first act as your new best friend?_

_Joey: What?_

_Ross: I'm gonna get you to talk to Chandler._

_Joey: Alright, but if you weren't my best friend…_

* * *

Later that day, Joey went downstairs to Central Perk to talk to Chandler, just as his new best friend Ross had asked. A part of Joey was glad he was going to do this. He and Chandler would talk things out and they'd be friends again. Though, he was still a mad at Chandler for what he did, but he still wanted to be friends with him, if not anything more.

Joey walked into the coffee shop and looked to see if his former best friend was sitting on the orange couch, but he wasn't there. It was occupied by other people. He then quickly glanced around the room in front of him. Nope, still no Chandler.

Instead of calling out Chandler's name, Joey went up to Gunther to ask where he was, not knowing that the person he was looking for was right behind him, on the other side of the coffee shop.

"Hey, Gunther," Joey began. "Have you, uh- have you seen Chandler?"

"I thought you were Chandler?" Gunther asked in confusion. "But, um, one of you's over there," he pointed out.

Joey turned around to see Kathy and Chandler kissing. Anger started to boil in him, but soon, that anger turned to hurt. It hurt him so much to see them together.

"Oh," Kathy let out at seeing Joey.

"Hey, Joe," Chandler guiltily greeted.

Joey felt that anger return and responded with a curse in Italian and left. He headed up back to their apartment to pack, so he could stay someplace else. He'd probably have to stay at his parents' place, because if he stayed with one of the other friends', they'd probably try to make him talk to Chandler again. He just couldn't be around Chandler right now. Not when it hurt so much.

* * *

When Chandler finally reached the apartment, he opened the door and walked in. "Hey, I'm sorry, That--where're you going?"

Joey avoided looking at him and began to button up his jacket. "My folks."

Chandler started to worry and asked Joey when he'd be back, but Joey told him that he didn't know and also revealed how he was going to look for a new apartment. Chandler couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Yeah, y'know uh, at first I thought we could talk about this, y'know, work it out, but uh, seeing you two together, I don't-" He shook his head. Just thinking about Kathy and Chandler together made him feel a pang of heartache.

"Hey, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I'll stop seeing her?"

_Yes_, Joey answered in his mind. But instead of telling Chandler that, he just told him that it wasn't about her. _Of course it is_, came a voice in Joey's head. _Shut up_, came another. _But he doesn't belong with her_, the first voice argued. Joey badly wanted to give in and confess to the other man how he really felt. Not just about the situation itself, but his deep feelings for him. Instead, Joey just told Chandler that he couldn't live with someone who didn't know what it is to be a friend and headed for the door with his bag. He just wanted to get out of there, and fast.

Chandler quickly stopped Joey by grabbing the bag out of his hand. Joey was forced to face him.

"Hey, I know what it is to be a friend. I just, I screwed up."

"Yeah, you did." Joey grabbed the bag back from Chandler. " And that's why I'm leaving."

Then Chandler brought up how Joey should stay for the chick and the duck, if not for him. He even mentioned how they've not been the same since the robbery. Hearing this, Joey angrily confessed how, during the time he was trapped in the entertainment center, he'd been thinking about how he'd let Chandler down.

"Wow." Chandler was speechless.

Joey continued, "Yeah, but if I had known what kind of friend you'd turn out to be, maybe I wouldn't have worried so much. See you around." He turned to leave yet again.

Chandler followed him and reached for Joey's arm, so he could turn him back around again. Joey was getting tired of this. All he wanted to do was leave. He just wanted to forget about Chandler and what he did. Nothing was ever going to happen between them. Especially not now.

'Wait, there's gotta be something I can do. _Something_." Chandler just couldn't bear the thought that Joey was leaving him.

There _was_ something that Joey did want him to do, but that was just wishful thinking. He decided to just tell Chandler that there was nothing he could do to fix things. But as Joey began to speak, Chandler's lips were suddenly on his. Joey froze and couldn't believe what was going on, the thing he wanted was finally happening and there was a glimmer of hope that Chandler wanted this, wanted Joey, too. Chandler's kiss became harder and more intense and eventually, Joey relaxed enough to kiss Chandler back.

It felt so good and so right, just as Joey had imagined it would be. He just wanted to stay like this forever, to kiss and hold Chandler and to know that he was finally his. Soon, their lips parted to a more passionate kiss, their tongues roughly and shyly exploring each other's mouths. Joey dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Chandler's waist to bring him nearer. He felt himself melting into Chandler's arms. Getting caught up in the passion, he grabbed the other man, turned the both of them around, and then pressed him up against the door. Chandler moaned and grabbed Joey's face and pulled him closer and kissed him even more deeply.

_Wow_, Chandler thought. _Who knew kissing Joey would feel so good?_ But as he felt Joey leave his mouth and begin to hungrily kiss his neck, Chandler realized what they were doing. _Oh my god, Joey! _Chandler began to panic. _I'm making out with Joey!_ When his mind finally started working again, Chandler pushed him away and moved towards the kitchen counter.

"Whoa, wha--what was that?? We did not just, I mean we're not-" Chandler was at a loss for words.

All at once, Joey's hope began to fade. He had thought that Chandler wanted him too, but realized that Chandler probably was disgusted by what had happened and felt that it was a mistake. That thought completely crushed Joey, and felt even more heartbroken than before.

But Chandler wasn't disgusted and he didn't think that their kiss was a mistake. In fact, he liked it and wanted so badly to do it again, but he didn't want to admit it.

Joey didn't know what to say either. "Um, I- I don't know. I didn't mean to. It was, it was, uh…"

The two of them stood there and stared at each other. Neither of them could admit to what they were feeling. They were both so confused and shocked by the heated kisses they'd exchanged. After a moment longer, Joey couldn't take the silence between them and decided to leave. A part of him wanted to stay to talk things out with Chandler and find out how he really felt, but another part of him was afraid of what he might hear.

" I- I have to go," Joey grabbed his bag and opened the door. He gave one sad, final glance at Chandler before leaving and then shut the door behind him.

Chandler didn't go after him this time and stood where he was, still feeling stunned and confused.

* * *

Not sure if I'll continue this. I don't feel ready for multi-chapter stories. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Bye!


	2. Here In Your Arms

Well, here's the conclusion to my little story. I hope you guys like it.  
I still don't own Friends. I don't own the song "Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye either.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Several minutes have passed since Joey left the apartment, and Chandler still stood where he was, slowly replaying the events in his head. So many conflicted emotions were whirling through his head. He still couldn't believe that he'd just kissed Joey, but Chandler could've sworn that he felt something, some kind of spark, when their lips met.

It was then and there that Chandler decided that he had to see if Joey felt the same as well, so he bolted out the door after him. Chandler quickly ran down the staircase, taking two steps at a time. He then ran out of the building and began to search up and down the street for any sign of Joey.

Soon, he spotted his friend further down the sidewalk, trying to hail a cab. Right when he was about to call out Joey's name, Kathy came up to him.

"Hey, Chandler," his girlfriend greeted, "I've been looking for you. Where have you-"

"Uh, hey, Kathy. Not now, there's something I need to do first."

Kathy followed Chandler's gaze down the street and saw Joey standing there, apparently unaware of their presence. "Oh, are you still trying to make up with him?"

"Yeah, something like that." Chandler really needed to catch Joey, before it was too late. "Um, listen, Kathy," he really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. "I-I think we should stop seeing each other."

"What??"

"Yeah, I'll have to explain it to you later, but I really have to go. I'm sorry!" He then walked away rather quick, leaving Kathy in the same state of shock and confusion he was in earlier.

"But, I have to," she began, but realized it was no use. "Tell you something," she finished.

Chandler didn't hear her, and began to jog towards Joey just as the cab was pulling up at the curb. "Joey, Joey, wait!"

Joey, hadn't heard Chandler calling his name, and just when he was about get into the cab, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Joey, please," Chandler paused to take a few deep breaths. "Please, don't go. Let's, let's talk about this, huh?"

"What're you- look, there's nothing to talk about," Joey replied. "I'm staying with my folks, and that's it." He pulled his arm away from Chandler.

"No, come on. Just give me a chance to-"

"Chandler!" It was Kathy. She had finally caught up to them, and she decided it was time to tell Chandler what was on her mind. "I-I think we should stop seeing each other, too. Th-that's why I came down here looking for you. I don't want to be someone who stands in between two best friends. I just- I can't stand seeing what this is doing to you guys, and I don't want to be the cause of that."

Chandler wanted to tell Kathy why he decided to end it with her, until she put her hand against his mouth.

"It's okay. I think I understand how and why you got to it first." Kathy had a feeling that Joey and Chandler were more than friends since the beginning, and both men's jealousy only added more to her suspicions. "Goodbye, Chandler. Joey." She gave them both an encouraging smile, and then left without another word.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

As they watched her go, Chandler realized that the cab was still waiting for Joey, so he told the driver that he should go. "Sorry."

"Chandler," Joey complained when he saw the cab driving away, "You have no idea how long it took me to hail that cab."

Chandler just grabbed Joey's face and kissed him hard, completely catching him off guard.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

Before Joey could say something, Chandler cut him off.

"Joey, you can go on denying what happened back there at our apartment, I don't care, but I- I'm not. I am not going to deny what I felt. Don't tell me that you didn't feel it either, 'cause I saw that look in your eyes."

Joey stood there and couldn't believe it. Chandler really felt the same way!

Chandler continued on. "I really want to be with you, Joey. But if you don't want me, then I'll just let you go to your parents' place."

"No, Chandler," Now it was Joey's turn to talk. "I do want you Chandler. I really, I really," Joey decided to just get it over with and say it. "I love you."

Chandler was surprised that Joey had said this, but he felt really glad and relieved. "I love you too, Joey."

This time, Joey leaned in for a kiss and Chandler responded passionately.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Though their kiss was very short, it gave them great satisfaction.

"Hey, Joey, how about we go upstairs and put away your stuff?"

"Yeah, alright."

Joey gently kissed Chandler, and then picked up his bag.

The two roommates looked at each other lovingly before walking up back to their apartment together.

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whispers hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_


End file.
